


Sex Games

by BrocksAngel90



Series: Sex Lists [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: Brock take what he want from Nadia cause he is sick of seeing her with Roman when she should be with him. After it's over the ending will surprise you.





	Sex Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a new series so requests will be taken

_**Brock's** **POV**_

I am sitting back as Roman has Nadia on his arm showing her off like she is some kind of trophy. Nadia should be on her knees pleasing me instead of running around with a punk like Roman. Nadia knows that she is teasing me wearing a dress like that it barely covers anything. Later she is sitting alone in catering so I walk over to her and say "Why don't you come be with a real man like me?" "Lesnar leave me alone I have a real man."Nadia said with an attitude. After Raw Nadia and Roman go to a bar and I follow them, Nadia leaves alone after a quick hug from Roman who is partying with his Shield buddies, so I follow her just to make sure she makes it to her room alright.

_**Nadia's** **POV**_

Brock has been watching me all night then for him to approach me was just too much. I had just gotten out of the shower when I hear the door open and close I think it's Roman so when I walk into the room I am shocked to see Brock standing there with a smile on his face. "Look at you Nadia always ready to please." Brock said as he moved closer to me. "Why are you here Brock?" I asked pissed off at him. "I want you. If you fight me I'll break your arm and if you tell anybody I'll break your neck.You know I can do it and make it look like Roman did it." Brock replies as he grabs me by the wrist. "Please don't hurt me Brock." I say afraid that he is right.

_**Nobody's** **POV**_

Brock pull the towel off of Nadia then licks his lips before pushing Nadia to her knees then removing his jeans. Nadia began to suck his cock she was stiff at first them she got into it a bit as Brock pulled her hair and called her his little cock slut. Once Brock was rock hard he pull her up then shoved her towards the bed when she was laying on her back Brock climbed on top of her , then removed his shirt and shoving his penis inside her before saying "Oh yeah you've never been with a real man you're so tight." Bock was fucking Nadia so hard that the headboard was banging against the wall. Nadia was fighting Brock but it was no use he was so much bigger and stronger than her. He slapped her and said "Stop fighting me bitch." Nadia still fought which only turned Brock on more. Nadia started to enjoy the sex somehow but she kept fighting until she came. Brock pulled out and came allover her face, before saying "Next time I'm gonna fuck that tight little ass of yours."

_**Brock's** **POV**_

I am running Nadia a bath cause played a little rougher than I am used to and I felt bad for slapping her. Nadia comes and slides into the tub with a big smile on her face. "Brock that was exactly what I wanted I love that you didn't hold back and remind me to send Roman a thank you gift." Nadia says as I wash the cum off her face. "Alright baby are you sure I didn't hurt you?" I ask. "I'm sure Brock it was great the part where you pushed me to my knees really turned me on." I said. "Okay baby I just don't want to hurt you." I said as I climbed into the tub with her. Once we were both in bed I pulled her close and said "So what's next on your list sweetie?" "Oh no baby it's your turn." Nadia said. "Well I want to do it where we can get caught." I replied with a smile.

_Meanwhile Next Door_

_**Roman's** **POV**_

Wow tonite was great I got to help Seth fulfill his fantasy I should probably send Nadia a fruit basket or something to thank her. Seth kisses me before saying "So big boy what's next on our list?" "I pull out the note book and say " UMM semi public sex." Brock was right making a list and trying some of the things on it has made our sex life much better.


End file.
